<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power of the Penguin by Ima_Paris_Sight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183053">Power of the Penguin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_Paris_Sight/pseuds/Ima_Paris_Sight'>Ima_Paris_Sight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Sex Talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_Paris_Sight/pseuds/Ima_Paris_Sight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite everything, Oswald still wants Ed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Charles Van Dahl, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Jerome Valeska, Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Power of the Penguin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oswald, we have tried to kill each other multiple times, and you still want to be together?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughs, “Well, yes. This is Gotham, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ed, Victor and I have gone head to head. Jim and I have had ups and downs. Charles helped kill my father and I hit him in the head with a meat cleaver.”</p><p> </p><p>“… okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“And I still got with all of them. Oh, and the ginger maniac.”</p><p> </p><p>Ed blinks, processing this information. “Wait. You… you had relations with, with Victor, Jim, Jerome… who’s Charles?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, my stepbrother.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You’ve <em>been</em> with all of them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Ed. We had sex. You can say the word.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you <em>loved</em> all of them?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Oswald shakes his head. “Maroni told me to stay close to Jim, hence the sex. Victor kept leaving because the murder got him horny, so we killed two birds with one stone. Charles was forced into collaborating with his family; besides, he was hot. And Jerome. Well, he’s just a lunatic and that’s what I needed.”</p><p> </p><p>Ed blinks again. “So, you used… the relations… as a, like a…”</p><p> </p><p>“I used sex as a tool, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you want to have <em>that</em> with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sex, yes. Sex as a tool, no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then… what <em>do</em> you want, Oswald?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to want me.”</p><p> </p><p>Ed shivers at the honesty in those words. After everything they’ve done, Oswald still wants him. And Ed wanted him before he met him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always been fascinated by you, Oswald.” He slowly threads his fingers in the shorter man’s hair. “I’d like to try and be with you. I’d like to start over.”</p><p> </p><p>Oswald steps away from Ed and his touch. The taller man frowns, but he hesitates when the Penguin holds up a hand. He turns around and leaves the room. Less than five seconds later, Oswald reopens the door with a more noticeable limp and anger in his face. Ed jumps back. Oswald struts around the room and comes to a stop next to Ed, though not looking at him. He finally turns hatefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you?” He asks disdainfully.</p><p> </p><p>Ed perks up, smiling down at his birdlike friend. “I don’t know. Can you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Oswald answers, breaking the memory lapse by grabbing a fistful of Ed’s shirt and yanking him down for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Ed practically melts. “Let’s have sex now.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just moved to NY and live in an apartment above a coffeeshop. Thanks to the pandemic, I am out a job... and idk what the hell I am going to do. So, fanfic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>